Core C: The Transgenic and Neurobehavior Core has three major aims: Specific Aim #1: To generate and maintain breeding colonies of transgenic and gene-targeted mouse lines and to provide cohorts of transgenic and gene-targeted mice for studies proposed in Projects #1 to #3 of the Center grant. Specific Aim #2: To establish C57BL/6 cogenic lines of the transgenic and gene-targeted mice used throughout the study. Specific Aim #3: To establish methods to examine behavioral motor and clinical deficits in mouse models of Parkinson's disease. Core C: The Transgenic and neurobehavior core will be a shared central resource of the Parkinson's Disease Research Center servicing Projects 1, 2, and 3 and will play a central role in our investigations in the pathogenesis of Parkinson's disease. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Through the development and maintenance of new and existing mouse models of PD and the neurobehavioral analysis of these PD models, this core will provide the basis for transgenic technology and phenotypic analysis of mice as a central resource to all three projects in the Center to support their research into the pathogenesis of PD.